You can't always get what you want
by ArielButtercup
Summary: Sam and Dean have a new job. A lot of inocent people die and the two brother have to deal not only with a weird monster, they also have to deal with a stubborn girl. It could change lives forever.
1. The town so nice they named it twice

I have to say a huge thank you to May Glenn, without her editing no one could understand what I wanna say.

It is a sibling fic, when you don't like them don't read it.

Also have a look at my other story "I'm Going To Die!"

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Maddy. I just borrowed the boys to make you all happy.**_

* * *

**You can't always get what you want (You get what you need)**

_Walla Walla, Washington_

"I don't get it. Since when do werewolves suck their victims bloodless? I mean normally werewolves aren't clean killers; their victims are covered in blood. Ripping out a heart is a frigging bloody task. What the hell is going on, college boy?" said Dean throwing the leather bound book back on the pile.

"I know, it looks like this man got attacked by a vampire _and_ a werewolf. But I never heard of a hunting alliance between those two monsters. I mean, they are equally strong around the full moon but why do they fight together? That makes no sense." Sam sat surrounded by the crapload of old books with frightening pictures on the pages, looking at them knowing that they didn't have any answers.

"It was much easier to fight Lucifer; we knew at least what the hell he wanted, but _this_. This is frigging unpredictable. We've been stuck here for a month. I mean what the hell. This town is called Walla Walla. Who the hell comes up with a crackbrained name like that for a _town_? How can you seriously say 'the town so nice they named it twice' about your own town? A town called 'Place of many waters'—that all sucks. They don't even serve _real_ beer here; all you get is this frigging wine. And I bet with all that frigging 'great water' you could make great beer or whiskey, why waste it for wine? And I would kill for a real slice of pie, not this frigging Sweet Onion pie. One fucking month, Sammy. And what the hell do we know? _Nothing._ Damn it, Sammy. Thirteen people died this month. We need help. Any ideas who to call? We need a vampire and werewolf expert. What about Chuck? Maybe he saw already what's going on here?"

Sam huffed and looked at his angry brother and thought, _I should get him really some pie._ _If I never came back to him and left him in his boring apple pie life with Lisa and Ben then he wouldn't have to be in Walla Walla. _But then he remembered how sad and incomplete Dean looked when he felt unwatched._ I had to come back, show him that I wasn't stuck with Lucifer and Michael in the cage. How happy he was, but well not when I told him that he should stay with Lisa and I would go hunting alone. He looked like a five year old boy who begged to come with his big brother to play with the cool kids. How often I have looked like that at Dean? He is right, we are hunters, we are heroes, maybe not famous ones but we do help a lot and save as many people we can. I am glad we are stuck here in Walla Walla together._

What he said out loud was: "Dean, you know that since the apocalypse is over, Chuck doesn't know us anymore. And too bad that we don't have any Road House connections anymore and Bobby retired from hunting. We are on our own. Dude, keep reading, we need an answer. It is getting dark already."

Dean just wanted to say something rude to his brother, when a loud and panicked knock was heard at the door. With the holy water bottle in his hand Sam went to answer it, while Dean stood in the corner nearby with his chromed Colt 1911 in his right hand and the demon killing knife in his left hand.

"Who's there?" Sam shouted through the closed door. The apocalypse had finally made them more careful.

"Please open the door. I know you are Sam and Dean Winchester." Whispered a girl's scared voice on the other side of the door.

"Dude, open the door. She knows who we are. We shoot her and go back to the frigging job."

Sam looked at his brother, shocked. "We can't just shoot her Dean." He opened the door. "Who are you and how do you know who we are?"

"They know you are here and they know me and want me dead. Please let me inside." The girl looked over her shoulder in the rising night. Sam saw how scared she was and stepped out of the doorway so that she could enter the room.

"Dude, you really have a thing for chicks in danger," said Dean, shaking his head at his brother.

Sam told Dean with one look _Dude, I am not you, so shut up._

"I know how it sounds, but I kind of know your dad John Winchester."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I try to uplaod the next chapters soon.


	2. Holy Water

A major thanks to May Glenn, trust me it is better for all of you that she edit my stories. Even though she says the way I write makes her heart sing, whatever she means by that :-p

Also have a look at my other story "I'm Going To Die!"

_**Disclaimer: It is sad that I only own Maddy. It would be fun to own the boys, but well they belong to Kripke.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What? How?" Sam looked questioning at Dean. _He can't still want to shoot her. She is just a kid._ "He died four years ago."

"I know. My mom, Clara, died a year after him and I found some letters they wrote to each other. The letters are from the time when my mom was pregnant and shortly after I was born. And..."

"Okay, so dad had a pen pal, so what? We don't have time for this." Dean interrupted the girl, annoyed.

She looked still scared, but now also because of Dean. "My name is Madison Angels and this is important for you. My mom wrote a letter to your dad right after I was born. She said that she was sorry to mess up his life, but he had the right to know that she gave birth to his wonderful, healthy, beautiful little daughter. He wrote her a very short and impersonal letter. He said that was great, but the little girl would be better off without him. Her life would be better if she never knew who her father was, and that my mom should forget that she ever knew him. My mom was really upset about his reaction but she promised him that his daughter would never know who her dad is. She never broke it until the day she died. I found all the letters from him and the copies of hers." Madison looked earnestly in Sam's and Dean's eyes. "You can't change it, but I am the daughter of John Winchester the hunter, and therefore your sister."

Sam and Dean remembered the last time someone said this, and it isn't a good memory. So it wasn't surprising that they didn't dance for joy.

"How the hell did you find us? And how do you know what dad's job was?" Dean lost what few manners he had and pointed the Colt 1911 at Madison.

"My mom has been dead for three years. I was twelve when she died, and had no relatives so I was sent to an orphanage. All I had was the name of the man my mom called my father and his old post box address. And just the thought that this could be my father was scary; I never had a dad, not even a man I could think of as a dad. So all I wanted was to find him and see if he really was my dad. He had died, but he had two sons. It was weird, I found some books with your names as main characters. But not only the books were weird, there are stories on the web, articles in newspapers: when you know how to read them you can read the weird truth in them and statements from people that say they know you two, that you have saved them. All those stories on the web seem to confirm that the books are true. It took me a while, but I learned your pattern, where you guys go, and also which names you use. Last week I came across the victims here that don't have a single drop blood in their bodies and are missing their hearts. . I figured that was weird enough to be your kind of gig, so I called all the motels and finally I found that Angus and Malcolm Young are staying in the Colony Motel. That is why I came here. _They_ are outside. I saw them last night, when I arrived here. I don't know what I saw, but they sure saw _me_."

Sam was standing next to Madison. He still held the bottle of Holy Water in his right hand, so…

**SPLASH**

"What the hell?" Madison looked angrily and with a dripping face at Sam who had now an empty bottle in his hand. "What was that for? I was sitting the whole night in a church flooded with Holy Water! I'm not a demon!"

"I had to be sure, that's all."

"Hang on, you're telling us it's so easy to find us a twelve-year-old could do it? And that these monsters saw you watching their last murder? How come you are not dead?" Dean said, still pointing his 1911 at Madison.

* * *

I hope you had fun reading this.

Like every other author I love to get reviews. They make me happy and the happier I am the fast I want to make you happy with the next chapter. So please tell me what you think.

I will update soon, but I am pretty busy over the weekend.


	3. I would actually prefer a beer

Special thanks to May Glenn, trust me it is better for all of you that she edit my stories. Even though she says the way I write makes her heart sing, whatever she means by that :-p but it makes more sense sometimes after she edit the story.

Also have a look at my other story "I'm Going To Die!"

And I want to apologise beforehand, because this chapter is longer than the other two. I still hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer: The only think that is mine is Madison, the rest belongs to Kripke. So don't sue.  
**_

* * *

_He didn't even react when I said I am his sister, _Madison thought, in melancholy shock._ Not one question, not one closer look._ "I hid in the church," she continued, "had a lot of Holy Water and prayed to come out of that alive, and I did. So I came to the motel, hoping to find you here. By the way," she began suddenly, grinning about her own plan to show the boys how cool she is. She knows what they think about the town. "What the hell are you two doing here anyway, in a town like Walla Walla? I mean that is the most crackbrained name for a town I've ever heard."

Sam tried to hide his grin while Dean gnashed his teeth. Even a stranger could see the similarities between the boys and Madison. She spoke like Dean, had Sam's cleverness, but where the beauty came from – well the boys hadn't seen a picture of Madison's mom, but Dad did have a type...

"Look I can't expect you to believe me, I know. All the letters are in my bag and I wanna help you to hunt those things."

"Stop! You are a kid, a little girl; we're not letting you hunt anything. Even if you are dad's daughter, and I'm not saying I believe you are, you won't be a hunter. I will make sure that you stay away from these things, this life. You'll go to Middle School, have a normal apple pie life. Not like the one we had at your age. So forget it. You are staying here in the motel, while the adults finish the job. And only after we waste these sonsofbitches do we will see what we do with you." Even while saying this Dean didn't lower is 1911.

Madison huffed –_Middle school. Do I look like I'm going to Middle School?- _reminding Dean so much of Sam it almost weakened his resolve: "Okay, look I'll stay out of trouble. But I can help you; I am, after all, a witness that's alive. So do you want my help?"

Dean looked angry, but it was Sam who spoke first: "Dude, put the gun down, Maddy won't attack us." _He called me Maddy!_ Madison had to struggle not to jump for joy._ Maybe he does believe me. Maybe it was the right thing to look for them. _ Slowly Dean lowered the gun and Sam went to Madison who stepped a little away from him, nervous. "Don't be scared, I just want to be sure –"

Sam did the new mojo, burning black wool from a white sheep and he mumbled, "Απαιτώ με όλα τα εξουσίες μας δείχνει το αληθινό πρόσωπο,"1 to find out if someone is just human. And surprisingly Madison was of course just human. He gave her a little friendly smile and said amicably: "Ok Madison–" _Okay_, she thought,_ I think maybe they both are one slice short of an apple pie__ but I just imagined that he believed me!_ "—tell us what you saw last night, every detail you know. Don't worry if whatever you say sounds too weird or crazy to be said. After that, we'll see what we're gonna do next." Sam sat down on one of the beds and gave Madison a coke. Dean, still standing in the corner, didn't trust her even though, or maybe because, she was human.

"I would actually prefer a beer instead. I saw awful things." Madison was just about to reach for a beer, when Sam sad seriously: "Madison, you are, what, fifteen? No way are you getting a beer from us. So tell us what you know and enjoy your coke."

Madison looked away, offended, but started to tell what she had seen last night: "I was looking for you guys. I just came out of the office of the Capra Motel. It was dark and I had no idea where to go. I had no money to stay in the motel so I went to the church on the same street, hoping someone would be there who would give me a place to stay. Can you believe it, the name of the church was really "Church of God." This whole town is crazy with their names. I was standing at the side door when I saw it. I just passed it before. They were near the motel. Four—people, but it was a strange image. They nearly looked like a family." Madison sipped at her coke and let a quiet huff out before she continued. "You know, like a mother and father with two kids. The 'kids' were the strangest part in the image. They acted like adults, old adults, but didn't look older than me. Also the father looked so young, but he was dressed like the man in the Victorian time. The mother was the only one that looked normal, at least more than the other three. I was hiding behind a column when I saw that..." Madison stared at the coke can in her hands. She tried so hard not to show how scared she was of what she had seen. And this was just a memory, how scared had she been last light. Surprisingly, it was not Sam who said something comforting to Madison.

"You are safe here with us. It's just a memory. No one is going to harm you again." Madison looked up at Dean and if she knew him longer she would have know that he had the same expression in his face as if he would say these words to his brother. She smiled shyly at him, without waiting for a response from him she took a deep breath, stared back at the coke and continued.

"The father and the 'kids' were sucking the man empty like a Capri Sun package, while the mother tore his chest apart. With her hands! The man was still alive. He screamed, but it was already a dying scream. The mother was just staring at the open chest until she started to smile and said 'That was wonderful to watch. His heart stopped, so let's go.' She ripped the heart out of his chest. At this point I think I gasped. I didn't think, I just ran in the church: luckily the door was open. I took the crucifix and blessed the water in the fountain at the altar. There is a _real_ fountain in the church. I broke it off the ground so the water flooded the churches floor. I got soaking wet, took one of the silver wall candle holders, and hide under the altar. I prayed to God that it would work. I saw the main door open and the four things in it, but they couldn't enter the church. They couldn't step into the lake of Holy Water. They stayed at the door until shortly before sunrise. It took me the whole day to find the right motel, to find you. I couldn't remember which it was. I asked in so many motels for all rock stars I could think of, and so many of the owners got mad and screamed at me. This motel was the last one; I was too scared to ask again. So I just waited and hoped to see you. And then I saw Dean coming outside go to the wonderful Impala getting something out of the trunk and go back inside. I know that John had a car like that. I hope I got rid of the monsters over the day. Then I came to knock and, well, now I am here. These things saw my face and I am sure they are still looking for me. I guess they can smell my scent or something, so I want them dead. They are dangerous monsters!" It took Madison a lot of effort to look up from her coke in her hand.

"Sammy, do you think a vampire can breed with a werewolf?" Dean looked curious by this thought.

"I don't know, I mean a werewolf is a human when there is no full moon. So I guess they could, but if a vampire is _alive_ enough to breed with something…I am not sure man. But it makes sense. That means tonight is the last chance to find them. It's the last full moon night this month. We know what their hunting ground is and I would guess that they go back to the church to find you Madison, so I say we wait there for them and finish the job. And by 'we,' I mean Dean and me, you, Madison stay in the motel. We make sure they can't follow your scent to find you here." Sam's plan is formed and ready to perform.

"But I wanna help!"

"No. You stay here, it's too dangerous," said Dean sternly, while he gave Sam his gun and put his in the back of his jeans. "You know you can buy something where to put your gun, it's called holster. That is much safer and you can't accidently shoot your butt."

Dean turned slowly to stare at her, but she continued.

"And you wouldn't look like such an amateur."

"Bite me," Dean growled.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Madison said, with a disgusted face.

Sam and Dean checked that all the salt lines were still intact, as well as all the other protections like the anti-demon hex bags, something that looked like a shrunken head of a guinea pig and some other weird looking things at their place, and closed the curtains. Madison was like a broken record, repeating the same idea over and over in the background:

"I can help; I mean I did a pretty good job last night in the church. I _am_ still alive, and how many fifteen year old teenagers can say that after a night like this. Please Sam, please, Dean?"

"Damn it, _no_. You stay here where you're safe. And don't you dare to leave this room." Sam huffed approvingly and left the room first, Dean followed. The door closed and Madison heard it locked twice.

1 Απαιτώ με όλα τα εξουσίες μας δείχνει το αληθινό πρόσωπο. – I demand with all powers show us your true face.

* * *

Everyone of us likes to get reviews so please review.


	4. I am not such a good girl as they think

Special thanks to May Glenn, she is the only one that is allowed to say her heart sing when she reads my writing.

Check out my other story "I'm Going To Die!" and "Jeder Tag zählt"

_**Disclaimer: Don't sue, I only own Madison, everything else belongs to Kripke.**_

* * *

_Damn it, they really want me to stay here._ But Madison started smiling. _But they forgot that I was in an orphanage, and I am not such a good girl as they think._ She took out of her jeans pocket a paper-clip and her small folding knife and went to the door. The orphanage wasn't a boarding school with a computer room for the children. So her only way to get all the information she had now was to break into the headmistress' office. She did this hundreds of times in the two years she was in there; the computer of the headmistress was the best in the orphanage, therefore her way out of it.

_But I never tried to break _out_ somewhere, normally I just break _in. Madison looked a little worriedly at the lock of the door, but decided that all that could go wrong was that she couldn't open the door.

A moment later there was the first click, and just a moment later the second.

"Door unlocked: check."

She saw Sam and Dean, some distance away, going to the Church of God, so she followed them. Madison was aware that she had to be careful. If the boys saw her they would be furious, and maybe it was her Winchester blood in her, making her fearless of the supernatural, but she was more scared of Sam and Dean being mad at her then she was of the monsters. She was, however, aware that she had to remain unseen by them as well; otherwise Sam and Dean wouldn't need to be mad at her anymore but just burn and bury her.

_But I guess the things would be more than happy to see me again,_ she groaned thoughtfully, beginning to regret her decision to follow,_ it would make it much easier to kill me. I'm kind of offering myself on a silver plate to them. Well, I guess the mother wouldn't like me on a silver plate._

She was hiding between some cars not far from the boys, but close enough to see what was happening. She didn't need to wait a long time. The vampire-werewolves appeared, and, not waiting for an invitation, they just attacked Dean and Sam. But Madison realized that something in this picture was wrong—more than usual, anyway. Madison's brothers fought the monsters and yes they were two against four super strong things, but they did a good job and still something was wrong.

_Hold on! Two against four: _that_ is the picture I should see here. Where the hell is the boy? I'm guessing he's not at soccer practice; he wouldn't miss the fight and chance to kill me. Damn it, this is a trap. I have to warn them._

Madison was just about to stand up and warn her brothers, when she heard a scary growl next to her: "It will be fun to kill you. I am glad mother allows us to play with our food."

The boy was not left behind, of course not, he was looking for her. With an abnormal speed and strength he jump and landed next to her and threw Madison across the whole parking lot. Madison flew against a car's windshield; the crash forced the air out of her lungs. At this moment Madison knew why Sam and Dean wanted her to stay in the motel. She can't protect herself and the boys can't fight the monsters while they are worried about her, a stranger, a fifteen-year-old girl. She was a liability.

Much closer than she expected she heard a scream: "No! Not Maria Magdalena! She has my beauty, you bastard, I will _kill_ you. I will kill all hunters I can find. You will all have to pay for this."  
Madison was semiconscious, lying on the broken windshield. Someone picked her up, and she dared to hope Sam or Dean had come to save her, but her rescuer only began licking the blood from her.

"Son of a bitch!" she heard Dean shout. "I swear to God, if you ever touch her again, your children's children will regret it. I'm gonna make you beg for death, you half-bred freak!" Dean shouted. The 'son' smelled a fight where he could kill more than just a little school girl. In this fight he could kill a hunter. He dropped Madison, who fall on the ground. That wasn't helpful for her bruises at all. The 'son' jumped at Dean.

* * *

I love to read reviews they let me write faster.


	5. Impala seats & blood that can't be good

Even she thinks it is not a big deal, I know it is. All the thanks for the editing go to May Glenn.

Check out my other stories "I'm Going To Die!" and "Jeder Tag zählt"

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the boys aren't mine, but Maddy is. Please don't sue.**

* * *

Madison slowly opened her eyes and managed to sit up. She saw Dean wrestling with the 'son'. The father came close to her to pull her into his car, but again Dean was there. He jumped between Madison and the father to save her but he got caught. It didn't go quite how the monsters had planned, and actually Madison could figure out exactly how it happened, either, but it didn't matter. They had one of the hunters and the other two would follow. The rest of the family jumped in the car and they drove off—with Dean in it!

"Shit. Madison, are you okay?" Sam ran to her and helped her up.

"It's my all fault!" Madison was shaking and crying because of the pain and also of realizing that she did everything wrong. "It's my fault they have Dean. I'm so sorry. I've never should have come here."

She was grateful that Sam didn't immediately agree with her. All he said was, "Come on, we have to go. If someone heard or saw us, the police will be here soon." Sam looked worriedly at Madison. She was still trembling and looked so weak. They went back to the motel. Sam was holding Madison around her waist when they were going into the room, as she was mumbling to him, "I am so sorry, Sam. I should have listened to you guys. Dean would be still with you, not in danger, and the frigging Addams family would be dead. I am sorry, Sam."

"Madison stop it, okay? Just stop. It's not the first time one of us has gotten caught by the bad guys. Dean will be fine. I mean, we are talking about Dean. He will fight and kill them all by the time we find him to pick him up. He's gonna be a jerk and show off that he killed three monsters single-handedly. You'll wish the monsters _had_ eaten him," Sam said lightly, but really he wanted to look at the map to find a place where they could keep Dean. He had just let Madison go, when he thought his hand felt sticky, which wasn't right. When he looked at it, it was covered in blood.

"Holy crap, you are bleeding, Madison! And not only a little. Sit down, we have to fix you."

Now Sam was freaked out. Madison looked down at her body and for the first time saw all the blood soaking her shirt on the right side of her torso. Slowly Madison lifted her shirt to see how bad it was. With a trembling voice she said to Sam: "I'm sure it's just a little scratch. Don't worry."

_Sounds just like Dean,_ he thought, with a grim smile he couldn't help.

"Let me see it."

"No I'm fine. We have to find Dean!"

Sam huffed and said: "You can't come with me to find him if you're bleeding. They would smell the blood, and when you died from your own stubborn stupidity, Dean would sell his soul to bring you back and then kill you again when he found out you bleed on the seats of the Impala. So let me fix you first and _then_ we'll figure out how we safe Dean."

Madison relented.

"It's deep, you need stitches," he said after a brief examination. "Lie down! Well and drink this." Sam handed Madison the Whiskey bottle.

"I thought you didn't want me to drink? Minor in possession and all that."

"Well, desperate times require desperate measures. It might tickle a little when I sew your shadow back at your feet Peter." Sam said trying to distract Madison while he let her have a mouthful Whiskey, before he splashed some of it on her would.

She hissed: "More than it does already, Wendy?"

Sam had the patented Winchester First Aid Kit next to him. He splashed some Whiskey over the needle and the dental floss and also on Madison's wound. It took her a while to understand what he was planning to do to fix her, at which she decided another mouthful of Whiskey was in order. Then she looked innocently up at Sam. He didn't say anything against it. Instead he started to make small talk with her, though maybe not the lightest conversation:

"When your mom died, you went in to orphanage? Don't you have any other family?"

"No, it was always just me and mom."

"I'm sorry for that. How did your mom die, if you don't mind my asking?"

Madison's eyes became shiny, but Sam wasn't sure if she had tears in her eyes because the thought of her mom or because he was currently sewing her back together.

"It was _my fault_ she died. I was mad at her. We had a fight before I went to school. I wanted to wear my new dress, but she said that it would get dirty because of the rain. We started shouting, well I did, and the last thing I ever said to her was that I hate her and I would have a better life without a mom. I think she felt bad about our fight and wanted to pick me up after school. She planned the afternoon in the water fun park and rushed to my school. She lost the control of her car and crashed into a wall. I would do anything to tell her that I don't hate her and that I can't live without her. If I only could tell her that I am really sorry for being mad at her. But I can't, I can never tell her how much I love her and even loved her when we had the fight."

Madison looked away so that Sam didn't see her trying not to cry. But even with just this tiny glimpse of her sad eyes, Sam knew that she would sell her soul just to have one minute with her mom.

"I know how you feel. I had a fight with dad before he died. A long time I felt so awful about it, but I am sure now that he knew all the time that I loved him. And you know the special Winchester ability is, even when you fight with the ones you love, we say that we hate each other, but this hate never reaches our heart. We never mean those words. We always love each other and feel incomplete without each other. So don't worry, I think your mom knows that you love her. She knew dad, and she understood why he left, and so I think she also understood why you acted the way you did."

Sam looked encouragingly at Madison. And suddenly he felt like his heart jumped. At this moment, while he was stitching Madison back together and looking in her eyes, he finally understood what it meant to be a big brother. Maybe the only proof they had were some old letters, but Sam knew in his heart that Madison was a true Winchester. A little huff escaped Madison. This huff made Sam smile, he couldn't stop it. It was the same way he huffed when he didn't know what to think. Madison looked back at him and smiled a little.

* * *

Every review let me smile and I enjoy that you like the story. Sorry that I always stop in such wrong moments, but I want that you are wondering what happens next.

Anyway see you in the next chapter.


	6. WHAT? Really?

And the thanks for the editing goes to May Glenn.

Check out my other stories "I'm Going To Die!" and "Jeder Tag zählt"

**Disclaimer: To bad all I own is Maddy, don't sue please.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Dean is in danger."

"Yeah, I know. Good luck apologizing to him, later, when we get him back, but I do know we will get him back, so don't worry." Then, "Okay, you are as good as new."

Madison looked now at the closed cut, when Sam put some antiseptic spray on it which made her jump off the bed. Sam pushed her back down on the bed so that he could put a bandage on.

"Now I need your help. We have to find the nest of the monsters. Dean and I have marked all places where the victims were found on this map. We just have to find the closest empty house and I'll guess that is where they live. Can you look for that on the map? I'll prepare our armory."

Madison took the map and tried to find an empty house or something like that. In the meantime Sam loaded two handguns with silver bullets, refilled the holy water bottles and checked that the machetes were sharp.

"I think I found it. The nest."

"Great. Where?"

"Well if you look here, all the places where the victims have been found are here in this area, but there are no places where they could hide over the day. Whereas if I was one of the monsters, I would never go hunting close to my home, so I think they live here. There is an old farm which has been abandoned for a long time. And it is the furthest place from all the attacks, which gives them more protection."

Madison looked up shyly at Sam, just to ask quietly: "What do you think?"

"Dude. That is incredible! You found all the information about the old houses in this area on the web; mostly Dean and I have to go to a library to find stuff like this. I think you are probably right. I would do the same in their place, only I never thought about it that way. Okay, are you ready to go?"

"WHAT? You really want me to come with you?"

"Yes! Didn't I say that before? We will save our brother and kill some evil sonsofbitches."

"But you said it is dangerous and –"

"Yes it is, but I think the mistake we made last time was not to include you. So we were worried the whole time if you are safe. This time we will know how safe you are and, if necessary, rescue you. Besides, you can protect yourself with this."

Sam handed Madison one of the guns and a machete.

"Shoot the werewolf, cut off the head of the vampire and do both with the brat just to be safe. Let's go."

Sam wasn't sure it was the right thing to take Madison along, but he knew that he would think too much of her if he locked her back in, and anyway he couldn't lock her so that she stayed where she was. It was the first time Madison sat in the Impala and Sam couldn't stop smiling by seeing how much she loved her. They drove as close as possible to the house, but the last bit of the way they took on foot.

"Stay close. There it is."

The sun just rose behind them. Everything was quiet.

"Sam, look, it is the car they took Dean in."

"I have to say it again. You are awesome. I would never have come up with the idea to look here. Come on, we'll go in through that door."

They tiptoed over the yard to the side door. All the windows were painted from the inside. Madison went slowly to one of the windows to peek inside. She turned excitedly around and tried to signal to Sam to come over to her. He huffed, but walked to her, but only to pull her away from the window.

"What the hell were you thinking? They could have seen you. We need a plan first and then we can do something."

"But Sam, Dean is in there I have seen him. And they are in there as well, asleep all three of them. And besides from that, do you have a plan?"

_Damn it, she is way too much like Dean_, thought Sam.

"No, not yet. Let me thi –"

"You can't make any plan, when you don't collect information. And sometimes the best plan is to have no plan."

Sam huffed. _She is a Winchester, only a true Winchester could think up such a crappy excuse._

* * *

Oops sorry cliffhanger. I love to get reviews it let update faster.

See you in the next chapter.


	7. Leaving

Thanks May Glenn for the editing, even though I know how much you enjoy my weird English :p

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except Maddy. So just enjoy the show and don't sue afterwards.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay. The plan is we go in quietly, get Dean and go out, no heroic actions."

"Well that is more plan than I thought, but okay."

Sam just was looking for his lock pick, when he realized Madison was already working on the lock with a little stick and an old pen. One second later the lock gave a quiet click and was open.

_Props, little sister. That was quite impressive._

They opened the door carefully, just in case it creaked. But they had some luck on their side, at least for once. It was Sam who reached Dean first: he didn't like it, but before he untied his brother he checked for fangs. Sam pulled Dean's upper lip up to see if his brother was still his brother. That woke him up.

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing? Is that how you kiss the girls? No wonder they want me."

"What? No. We're here to rescue you, so shut up, otherwise they'll wake up and yeah we know this is a trap."

Dean looked puzzled. "We?"

Madison appeared in Dean's vision and started: "Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't want –."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Save it for later, when we are all out in one …"

**SMASH**

Sam flew across the room through a wooden wall, dropping beneath the pile of wood and other crap.

"You are going nowhere, my friends." The father was looked much too happy to see them again. All his dreams came true: they _did_ come for Dean.

"RUN!" Dean could only shout to Madison before the father punched him hard in the face, just because he started to like his new punching ball.

Madison was just frozen not far from Dean and the vampire. Even when she wanted to, and hell she wanted to, she couldn't move an inch. Sam managed to dig himself out. It seemed like half the house crashed when he smashed through the wall. No one except the father was seen. He turned in slow motion around to Madison: "You look so delicious, dear."

"If you lay a finger on her I swear to God I'll make you beg me to kill you! You son of a bitch, you keep your hands off her!" Screamed Dean.

"That is not a nice way to speak about my beloved mother." Said the father, scarily calm. He didn't take his eyes from his delicious meal. This wasn't a bad thing, for the moment, because the father had punched Dean so hard that he broke one of the pipes to which Dean was chained, and now Dean's left arm was free. He broke the destroyed pipe the rest of the way off the wall and threw it with all his strength at the father, who had begun to advance slowly to take the first sip of the untouched Madison. The pipe hit him hard in the head, hard enough that any normal human—well every human—would have been knocked out. But not a vampire.

"Well, well. Then you will be the first today, my darling," said the father to Dean, and turned back.

"Urgh, I don't swing that way. So fuck you."

The father sprinted to Dean. He grabbed Dean's left arm tight and forced his fangs into the inside of the upper arm, when—

"Fuck off, you bastard!" shouted Madison while she forced the machete through the neck of the father. Slowly the head fell off the body which just dropped on top of it. Dean looked unbelieving from the body to Madison and back several times.

On the other side of the room, Sam had shot mother by now, which had make the son furious. Neither Madison nor Dean has realized that Sam was busy with mother and son; they were too involved in their own fight. Madison started to pick the lock of the chain that bound Dean to the other pipes, when a choking gurgle came from the other side of the room.

"Some help… please." Those words came out of Sam's mouth, but didn't sound like him: more like a frog a bear is standing on. Madison looked up from the lock she tried to open, didn't take more than a second to think, if she thought at all, and shot the son from behind in the heart. He fell off Sam, who just grabbed his machete and cut off the head.

Madison went trembling back to the lock at Dean's right hand which finally gave. Together with Dean, Madison unlocked the chains at his feet. Sam had salted the bodies and was busy with the gasoline to burn the leftovers of the newly-killed monsters. The house was quickly on fire.

Ten minutes later, Sam, Dean and Madison were back in the Impala.

"Dean are you okay?" asked Sam still a little out of breath.

"Yeah. Madison?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror.

"Awesome. Sam, it looked really bad when you smashed through that wall. Are you okay?" the adrenaline went slowly out of Madison's system.

"I'm fine. Let's go. We should leave the town before someone sees the fire." As usual Sam was the one who thought ahead.

Dean stroked the steering wheel of his baby, happy to be back. He started the engine and felt finally completely safe.

They just made a quick stop at the motel to pick up their stuff; they didn't even bother to check out. Dean had a huge smile on his face when they finally hit the road to leave Walla Walla.

* * *

Entertainers live from the applause after their show, fanfic writers live from the review they get.

Hoped you enjoyed it


	8. Maybe, just maybe

The thanks for the editing goes to May Glenn.

**Disclaimer: Sadly but true, I still don't own anything else then Maddy. **

* * *

The three were sitting for a long time in silence while the landscape flew past them. It was Dean who broke this comfortable silence.

"Dude, I can't believe you closed your eyes."

"What do you mean? I never closed my eyes," Sam seemed deeply hurt.

"Huh? No not you, I mean Madison. She closed her eyes."

Madison was sitting in the back, dozing. But now it was her turn to look hurt.

"What? When? Why? Never." Madison didn't even get when she was supposed to have closed her eyes! Sure, she had her eyes closed while she was dozing on the backseat, but no one can doze with open eyes. Sam turned aghast around to her. Madison was the personification of innocence.

"I…" she started to defend herself but broke off.

"When you shot the son from behind, 20 yards away, right in the heart, while Sammy was close enough to get shot."

"What? You closed your eyes? I know it can be annoying to have a big brother, but really is it that bad, that you wanna kill me after 12 hours of knowing me?" Sam teased. "I mean I'm the one that liked you from the beginning."

Dean looked angry at Sam, but at the same time a little smile was playing at his lips.

"I, I never wanted to shoot you. I mean, I just, I wanted to help. And well I _didn't_ shoot you, right? Hey, Dean I saw a sign for a pie restaurant we should stop there."

"Really, did you?" Dean was excited to have some real pie, but he suddenly changed back to his serious big brother face. "Dude, don't change the frigging subject."

Sam looked at Madison and, when he saw the tears in her eyes, flashed a forgiving smile at her. "I would love to have some pie as well," said Sam, and never mentioned anything about the closed eyes again. Dean was too excited to be getting real pie that he had to concentrate hard on the road and remind himself that it is not a good idea to drive in dotted lines. They had a lunch stop at the pie restaurant which was frigging amazing. You could order any pie you could think of, so that Dean was sure he had died and gone to heaven—again. After they bought 18 different pieces of pie they continued driving. Sam had bought some newspapers to look for new cases. Madison just looked out of the window, humming to the rock songs from Dean's cassettes and started to sing along with _"Traveling Riverside Blues"_. Dean had to smile, when he heard the joy for the music in the back seat.

They reached in the evening a motel in Huntley, Montana and stop there for the night. It took some time until they had all showered. Sam grabbed some dinner from a diner nearby. It was a long day and night, so they just went to bed. Their plans were to head out early in the morning: Sam had found a case, maybe a ghoul, in Jamestown, North Dakota.

"I can sleep on the couch, Maddy. You take the bed."

"Sam seriously it would hilarious, if you slept on that tiny couch, but it wouldn't be fair. Just take the bed."

"Do I have to offer to sleep on the couch, too?" asked Dean just because he felt he should ask.

"No Dean, take it as an I-am-so-sorry-sign that I won't let you sleep on the couch. Really the couch is fine for me boys"

After some grumbling the motel room went quiet and dark as all three Winchester children fell asleep.

Some hours passed when Sam woke up it was dark outside. He thought about the past few hours.

_Maddy is adorable, she tried so hard tonight to be cool, but I saw so often how scared she was. This is not a life for her. We have to find a place where she can stay, but at the same time we don't have to pretend we are something that we are not. I don't want that she has to lie to keep our secret_. Sam looked to his brother in the other bed; luckily Dean wasn't too badly hurt, nothing that won't heal in some time.  
_I understand why Dean calls me Sammy, to have a little sibling that adores you and to look after changes so much. I know Maddy for twenty-four hours and all I want is to know she is save, happy and got all she wants. _But before he could turn his head to check on Maddy he fall back asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


	9. Dean's biggest weakness

May Glenn is my fairy godmother when it comes to the editing and making sense of some weird sentences.

**Disclaimer: Sadly but true, I still don't own anything else then Maddy. **

**

* * *

**

It was in the middle of the night, when Dean woke up when and he could have sworn he had heard a sound which he didn't hear a lot at night after the job is done. It was really quiet and muffled as it was tried to hide under a pillow. But it was there, someone was crying. Knowing it wasn't Sam he sneaked out off his bed, to the couch. Maddy was lying squeezed into the couch, her back was turned to Dean. He didn't want to scare her so he didn't touch her, he just whispered: "Are you ok Maddy?"

Slowly the girl turned around, her eyes were puffy from crying, her nose was running and she was shaking. She couldn't talk just shake her head.

"Come with me outside, so we don't wake Sam." Dean wrote a quick note for Sam.

"_I'm out with Maddy. Back for breakfast. D & M"_

Dean had grabbed his jeans and shoes and got dressed in no time. Maddy was confused and still shaking in the middle of the room. Dean went to her to pull her close to him. "It's alright. Come on I wanna show you something."

They went to the Impala and drove to a quiet place outside of Huntley. Dean helped Madison on the hood and sat down next to her. They both looked quietly at the stars above them.

"Don't tell it Sam but here you go, I think after tonight you deserve a beer."

Dean gave Maddy one of the beers in his hand.

"You are both so different"

"Different like who?"

"Like in Sam and Dean the book"

"You mean the supernatural books by Carver Edlund, well yes."

"No I mean the book from a guy called Robert Steven."

"Robert Steven? What book do you mean?"

"He wrote a book about the apocalypse, the 66 seals, how they all break, how you broke the first, how Sam broke the last, that Lucifer is a fallen archangel and that he and Michael are brothers that fight in a last fight and that they use two human brothers as vessels Sam and Dean Cambpell, that was your mom's maiden name right?"

"Yeah it was. Sure the author is Robert Steven?" _He would just write a book about us and without telling us. I mean we haven't talked in a while, but…_ Dean tried to make sense of his thoughts.

"Yeah why?"

"Not Robert Steven Singer?"

"No"

"Did you read the book?"

"Yes I did. Sam was so cold hearted in the book, but he is so nice in reality."

"Well he was, but I think the apocalypse change a lot. He sees much more clearly what it means to be a hunter and not all this angel and demon fight shit"

"Hm"

"He wanted that I never come back hunting and have a boring apple pie life"

"Why are you hunting again?"

"I knew that if I stay with Lisa, people will die, people I could save. I know he left me two month in that life, and in this time I thought I lost my mind. I could have sworn that I see him from time to time, in the street, in a shop or just somewhere. At this point I didn't know that he could crawl out off the hole. So one day just to hear his voice again, I called his cell phone and well I heard more than just his voice from the voicemail. He really answered. He came back; we became brothers and hunters again. I was so glad to be it again, this kind of hero"

"Well all I wanted since my mom died was to have a family again. I would do whatever it takes to have one. But I guess I didn't look like the type of girl that stays out of trouble so that a nice suburb family adopted me."

"Hm" Dean just had to smile when he heard that Maddy wasn't the cute little girly type. They went silence for a while, just look up to the stars. Thinking without knowing their own thoughts.

"I do this a lot with Sam looking into the star, when I was a kid I believed I could see my mom up there and the older we got the more it gave us just comfort to see the order up there. You are right we were different before the apocalypse. More cold hearted, but we changed. We know how imported family is and that to have a family is not an easy task. You can hate it and love it at the same time. So well you could say Sammy is again the fluffy hearted college boy I pick up five years ago."

The rest of the night they just sat silent next to each other. Madison felt so save and protected next to this man that was her brother. At least in her mind, but the cute smirking guy slowly crawled into her heart. She just felt that she could like to have two big brothers. The sun rose when they drove back to the motel to meet Sam for breakfast.

* * *

Nearly done, just one more chapter to go.

Please review.


	10. Family

Thank you May Glenn for all your help with this story.

Thanks for everyone reading it and all the reviews I loved them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural. I just own Maddy. **

**

* * *

**

They sat down in the diner to have the typical Winchester-breakfast.

"What can I bring you, my darlings?" asked the old waitress

"Coffee and short stack." Sam

"Toast, hash brown, bacon, sausages, toast and a coffee." On Dean's face was written how happy he was to get food.

"Um, a coffee with milk," Madison looked innocent at her brothers, "and some toast."

"You got it." The Waitress said when she went away to get their order.

Dean was grinning and enjoying to be the oldest brother that meant he could be the cool brother and Sammy could do the adult brother job. So it was Sam who said something: "Well I think you are too young to drink coffee, but I can't be against everything and when I have to choose between coffee and booze I choose coffee."

Madison smiled shyly.

Breakfast just started when this guy came over kissed Madison, which accidently knocked her cup over because of the bolt from the blue by that. The guy said to her: "You have awesome boobs, when you are done with these two silly asses I would love to be the next in line to play with you."

"Are you kidding me? You play nothing with her so piss of before I forget that I am good example for my little _sister_ and just punch you!" Dean got up the table and just punched the guy in his ugly face.

The guy wanted to say something rude and punch back, but he went off when he saw that Sam got also up and he didn't look less angry then Dean.

Madison sat quiet and stared at the table. _Little sister! Little sister! Little sister! Little sister! Little..._

"Maddy your okay?" Dean's voice pulls her out of her daydream.

She looked up at Dean's face one more it rang in her ears: _Little sister!_ Then she just mumbled.

"Yeah fine. Just..."

"Weird to know that you have family? I know tell me about it, I thought I'm finally done with a tantrum having teenager and now it is even worse this tantrum having teenager is a girl. I have to protect her so much more. All I wanted for Sammy in since he was your age to get laid, but you… Not until I'm buried."

Sam just smiled knowing that Dean is happy to have Maddy as their sister, but there is still one problem where will she stay? Because he agrees with Dean Maddy won't become a hunter, hopefully.

_We have time for the problem where she stays later! Right now she is here and that is what matters. She is with her two overprotective brothers, the safest place on the world. _thought Dean. They took the rest of their breakfast with them and got back on the road. They had another day of driving ahead.

The wind was whispering around the car, or was it more than the wind? _"I am sorry you met your sister this way, and I am also sorry that I never met my little girl. She is well like Dean said adorable. But I am glad she found you and is safe with you boys. All I can do is to watch you from up here. Even you don't know that I see you and I am always proud of all my children. All three of them."_

In front of them up above in the risen night sky falls a shooting star, like a never fallen tear from a long gone face.

The end

* * *

Sorry the last chapter got pretty short. I hope you like this little adventure. I had a lot of fun writing and sharing it with you guys.

Bye for now until the next story.


End file.
